Forever Never, Never Forever
by 00Deity
Summary: I didn't realize I was staring so long until he turned to look at me, startling me slightly with his dark blue eyes. "What? Do you have a crush on me?" The boy, who I assume is Aomine Daiki, smirked slightly and I instantly felt the urge to roll my eyes. Okay, any fantasies of a romantic relationship with him were instantly wiped out of my head. (AomineXOC)
1. Is It A D?

I do not own anything except my OC

**Chapter 1 : Is It A D?**

* * *

><p>"Dad! Breakfast's ready!" I called as I place the plates on the dining table.<p>

"Good Morning sweetheart!" Dad greeted as he entered the kitchen and pecks my cheek. "Good morning." I answered and kiss his cheek before taking off my apron. We sat opposite each other and say our prayers before digging in.

"So, are you excited for your first day in high school?" Dad said, his smile never leaving his face.

"Well, I guess I am. Not really. Maybe." I shrug, chewing on my food.

"Are you going to pursue basketball?" Dad asks nonchalantly and I sighed.

"I'm not sure." I said, knowing dad will be disappointed. Dad used to be the coach at Teiko Middle School for the Generation of Miracles, so of course he's a slight basketball junkie. Though he retired because of his sickness.

"Oh. Okay." He muttered, disappointment lacing his tone.

"Well, I gotta go, don't want to be late for my first day at school." I abruptly stood up and peck dad's cheek from across the table. "I'll see you later." I grab my bag and slip on my shoes before leaving the house.

The school was a few blocks away from my house so it took a few minutes to get there. When I got there, the school was already full of people. Too is actually a pretty huge school and the facilities were pretty top class.

"Let's get to class shall we?" I asked myself and start to search for my class. It wasn't that hard since I was provided a small map of the school so I won't get lost.

The class was like any normal looking class and somehow everyone inside already know each other, they were sitting in their own small groups, gossiping about the latest fashion or something similar to that. How can they know each other already? It's the first day of school and we're first years!

I try to find a seat that's to my liking and finally found one on the 4th row and beside the seat next to the window. I don't really enjoy seats right next to the window because sometimes the sun is just too bright and hot. But I also enjoy staring out of the window, so the seat beside the window seat is the best option for me.

I awkwardly shift in my seat, not knowing any of these people. I pull out my phone and act as if I'm busy on my phone. I checked the mini digital clock on my phone and sigh slightly, class is going to start soon so that means I don't have to pretend as if I'm texting someone on the pone so I wouldn't look like a loner.

A few minutes later, the teacher, a balding middle aged man, enters the classroom. Everyone instantly returns to their respective seats and kept quiet, waiting for the teacher to say something.

"Good Morning class, my name is Ishihara Senbu. I am your homeroom teacher and I will be teaching you Japanese History and Biology. For today we'll be doing introductions but first, I would like to take attendance. If I call your name, please raise your hand." Sensei said, opening the attendance book.

One by one, he started calling everyone's name.

"Aomine Daiki." Sensei surveyed the class for a raised hand but frowns when he sees none.

"Is Aomine Daiki here?"

I look around the class and realize the seat beside me is still empty.

"Aomine Daiki isn't here? Alright then, moving on." Sensei said, calling out the next name.

After attendance, everyone was told to introduce themselves. When it was my turn, quickly stand up and say. "Nice to meet everyone, my name is Shirogane Aoi, I hope we get along." I heard people whispering about how freakishly tall I am and I sigh slightly. Yes I'm tall but I'm also pretty... okay maybe I'm not pretty but why only talk about my height? Don't they care about my weight? What about my shoe size? Isn't that way more important?

* * *

><p>Second period was English and everything was going smoothly until the door suddenly slide open. There stood a tall tan skinned guy. He was tall too, taller than me I think. His dark skin was different from the usually pale-skinned Japanese people and his hair is an amusing shade of navy. Though I shouldn't be one to talk, having white hair myself.<p>

"And who are you?" The sensei asked, his arms crossing across his chest.

"None of your business." The dark skinned boy said, scratching the back of his head slightly before casually strolling inside. He sat on the seat next to me and I glance at him from the corner of my eyes.

I have to admit that he's good looking. Hey don't blame me, it's been hard for me to find a boyfriend since all the boys are usually shorter than me. When I see a tall hot guy, I try my chances. I didn't realize I was staring so long until he turn to look at me, startling me slightly with his dark blue eyes.

"What? Do you have a crush on me?" The boy, who I assume is Aomine Daiki since he is the only guy that wan't present when the teacher was taking attendance on first period, smirked slightly and I felt the urge to roll my eyes.

Okay, any fantasies of a romantic relationship with him were instantly wiped out of my head.

"Don't get too cocky. I was just wondering what kind of idiot would dye his hair such a hideous colour." I retort and felt satisfied when I saw a vein popping on his forehead.

"Who are you to talk? I mean seriously, white hair? Are you that eager to grow old?" Aomine snapped and now it was my turn to get annoyed. "Though you do have big boobs. Let me guess, C? No, no. it's a D right? I'm right aren't i?" He asked, a lop sided grin stretching his lips.

The corner of my lips twitched and I grab my thick English textbook, hitting the back of his head. Hard.

"What the hell!?" Aomine suddenly stood up, causing the chair to screech noisily against the floor.

"Are there any problems back there?" The sensei snapped at us and I frowned, glaring at the idiot beside me. My boobs? God he's a pervert.

"Shut the hell up old geezer." Aomine snapped at the sensei, rubbing the back of his head which is probably throbbing from getting hit by my textbook. The whole class, including the sensei and me, gaped at his rude behaviour towards the sensei.

"Hey, girlie, you're gonna pay for that." Aomine glared at me and I felt a shiver run down my spine from his murderous glare. Oh great, It's the first day and someone already wants to kill me. I have to tell my dad that I need to transfer schools or maybe just move to another country. But it's not my fault well maybe it is but; he was being a huge pervert. Guessing my boob size? The scariest part is that he actually got it right.

"You! Blue head, detention and you too Shirogane!" Sensei shouted, obviously pissed at Aomine's behaviour.

"But I'm innocent!" I stood up, slamming my hands on my desk.

"Yeah right and your textbook just so happen to slip out of your hand and hit the back of my head?!" Aomine growled, staring down at me but I glared back. Thank god I'm actually tall, I think I'm only a few measly cms shorted than him.

"You were eye-raping my boobs! You should be grateful I didn't stab you in the eye with my pencil!" I crossed my arms over my chest as a way to shield my breasts from his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, I check out every woman with big boobs." Aomine scoffed and I was about to retort when the sensei cut off.

"Quiet! Both of you, detention for a whole week. Now sit down and shut your mouths. It's just the first day of school for god's sake!" Sensei exclaimed exasperatedly.

"A week?!" I shrieked like a crazy hyena. "You're kidding me right, sensei? That's a little bit too much don't you think?"

"Oh really? I don't care. Shirogane Aoi and you rude blue haired boy, detention every day for one whole week." Sensei said and turn to the blackboard as if saying 'It's settled'.

I let out a sigh and begrudgingly sat down, burying my head in my hands. _Well this is a great way to start high school._ I could practically hear Aomine smirking at me as he sat back down.


	2. B for Bail

I do not own anything except my OC

**Chapter 2 : B for Bail**

* * *

><p>"Hi dad, it's me. I'll be home late today…. And every other day of this week." I mumbled into the phone during lunch time.<p>

"Hm? Why? Club activities?" Dad's curious voice asked and I sighed slightly.

"I got detention." I muttered.

"For a whole week? What in the world did you do?" Dad asked and I'm pretty sure he just dropped his jaw.

"I was harassed by a dude." I explained.

"Ahahaha, I'm sure he means good." Dad laughs good naturedly and I felt my eyes twitch slightly.

"Dad, which part of sexual harassment says 'good'? Will he be able to save me from drowning if he knows my breast size?" I muttered, hoping dad could feel my sharp glare through the phone.

"Actually…"

"You know what, forget it." I sighed exasperatedly before saying goodbye and hanging up. I really can't believe that old man sometimes. 'Good'? What's so 'good' about staring at people's boobs?

"You're so noisy." Aomine's lazy tone drawled as I glared at him from the corner of my eyes. How is that noisy? I was talking in a normal volume. I didn't scream like when I screamed at him this morning. I saw another boy sitting in front of him who looked like he was about to pee his pants. On Aomine's table is a homemade bento which I guess the boy in front of him made.

"Why don't you go eat your lunch somewhere else then? I'd enjoy not having you around." I hissed pulling out my lunch box and opened it. Seriously who does this arrogant guy thinks he is? President of Bastardville? Oh wait, that's probably true. I'm usually a calm and collected person but this guy just manages to press all the right buttons to piss me off. I glanced at the squirming guy sitting in front of Aomine and raised an eyebrow, why would he sit with Aomine? Probably forced to do so.

I was minding my own business eating my lunch when suddenly the class door slammed open and a pink haired girl stormed inside. "IS IT TRUE!" She shrieked as she ran towards… Aomine and started rambling to him.

I had decided a few seconds ago that anything involving Aomine is not worth my time so I just kept on eating my lunch when suddenly the pink haired girl stood in front of my table and shoved her grinning face right in front of mine. I chocked on my food and quickly backed away from the close proximity between our faces. What is this girl's problem? Does she wants to be friends? I would love some new friends but she's friends with Aomine, so would I want her as a friend? I mean I decided to not get anywhere near Aomine but being friends with this girl doesn't mean that I need to be friends with Aomine…. Right?

I mentally roll my eyes at myself for always over thinking stupid things. It's just a habit that I've had since little. I was too caught up in the conversation between me and myself that I didn't realize the pink haired girl in front of me was saying something.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" I awkwardly asked, embarrassed that I completely zoned out on everything around me and took a trip to la la land. The girl stopped talking and blinked at me a few times before giggling slightly. I blushed and awkwardly scratch the back of my head.

"I was just asking if you're the one who hit Aomine-kun on the head?" The girl said and my mind went blank. _Well rumours sure travel fast here_. I analysed the girl and deduced that she is Aomine's friend from how she was rambling to him earlier, meaning she has to be angry that I hit him, but she doesn't seem angry. Maybe she's hiding and waiting to release the beast inside.

"Well yes, I did hit Aomine on the head." I stared at the girl and waited for the girl to unleash he inner demon onto me for hitting her (I suppose)friend. But instead she grabbed my hand between her two soft dainty hands and smiled before saying "Congratulations! You're the first girl to ever hit Aomine-kun and you didn't get killed! Not to mention it's the first day of school. I'm Momoi Satsuki, what's your name?"

I blinked a few times and my face instantly scrunches up in confusion. "Did you just congratulate me for beating someone?" I just had to ask because it's not every day that someone comes up to me and congratulate me for hitting someone. Not that I hit someone daily. Momoi let go of my hand and stood beside Aomine.

"Yeah! It's about time someone put this animal back in his place. Serves you right for being so arrogant Aomine-kun!" Momoi lectured, her hands on her hips like a mother scolding her child. Aomine shifts so he wasn't facing Momoi and growled.

"No wonder Momoi-san calls you an animal, you sound exactly like one." I deadpanned and I could tell that Aomine is planning a murder for me in his head. I did a little victory dance in my head since now the tables have turned. Instead of letting him piss me off, I'll piss him off all the while trying to not slap that arrogant smirk off his face whenever he gets on my nerve.

"Lunch is almost over and you haven't told me your name yet!" Momoi whines slightly, not letting Aomine say anything(insult) to me. I stood up and Momoi gaped at my height. "I'm Shirogane Aoi, nice to meet you." I flashed a small smile and offered her a handshake. I was used to people gawking at my height so I honestly don't care anymore and don't feel bothered when people whisper and point at me. When Momoi grab my hand for a shake, I took the time to analyse her appearance; she has long pink hair, height is probably around 5'2" to 5'4" which is pretty short compared to my height of 6'1" and her boobs are huge, huger than mine but her body is petite and slender.

"Well I should get to my class now. I hope we can be friends Shirogane-san." Momoi smiled and left to go to her own class after I waved her goodbye.

As soon as Momoi exited the class, the teacher for the next period enters. I saw Aomine from the corner of my eyes and realized that the trembling guy that was sitting in front of him had gone to his own seat, leaving Aomine to lazily lean against the closed window. I glanced at Aomine one last time and made a vow to never let whatever he does piss me off.

* * *

><p>As soon as class finishes for the day I sighed at the thought of detention. Why do I have to be stuck in a cramped classroom for two hours while everyone else could go ahead and enjoy their time hanging out or going home? Oh right, because I couldn't control my cool when a certain tan skinned dude guessed my breast size. Speaking of tan skinned dude, where the hell does Aomine thinks he's going?<p>

Aomine was about to exit the class when Momoi suddenly came. "Oh Aomine-kun, great timing, let's walk together." Momoi said to Aomine when suddenly our eyes met. Her eyes lit up and she shoves Aomine aside to enter the class and waltzed towards me.

"Let's go home together Shirogane-san." Momoi offered and I awkwardly scratch the back of my head before saying, "I actually have detention… so I can't." Momoi's smile faltered for a sec before lighting up again.

"Well too bad, maybe tomorrow then?" She asked again.

"I also have detention tomorrow…. And every other day of this week." I, myself, frowned at the thought of having to spend my evenings at school for an entire week. If only I hadn't lost my cool so easily like that. Actually it's Aomine's fault for being a perv so he is to blame for everything. I shift my eyes to look at Aomine who stood by the door, only he was not there anymore.

"Oh is it because you hit Aomine-kun?" Momoi asked and also turn to look at Aomine. She gasped when she realized that Aomine was no longer there. "I can't believe he left me! Well actually I can but –what a jerk! I'll head off first Shirogane-san! Goodbye!" Momoi waved and left me alone in the classroom.

_He bailed._

My left eye twitched as the fact finally sunk into my head but a part of me was relieved that I didn't have to spend an entire two hours inside a classroom with Aomine. I let out a sigh and sat on my chair, waiting for detention to start.


	3. Of Clubs & Rules

I do not own anything except my OC

**Chapter 3: Of Clubs & Rules**

* * *

><p>"So what club are you going to join?" Momoi asked as we browsed through the club booths scattered all over the school yard. In all honesty, I don't want to join any clubs but apparently it's mandatory for the students of Too to join <em>at least <em>one club. I don't have any particular hobbies other than rolling around on my bed with my phone in hand, which is why none of the clubs appeal to me. So instead of answering Momoi, I decided to throw the question back at her.

"I am going to be the basketball team's manager." The way she said it made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world and she was born to do such, maybe she was.

Ever since the first day of school, I had only managed to make friends with Momoi. That's most probably because Momoi was set on being friends with me after I hit Aomine and I'm not a social butterfly. Don't get me wrong, I'm not socially awkward or anything, I just prefer to curl myself up into a ball and scroll through my phone all day long instead of trying to impress people enough so that they would spend that little bit of time with me.

Momoi and I are not that similar and we barely have anything in common but I tolerate her and she likes me, I guess. I realized during the duration of being friends with Momoi that the majority of the girls in this school aren't particularly fond of Momoi because of her certain (humongous)_assets _that attracts attention from the opposite sex. So other than me, her only friend is that asshole of a bluenette, Aomine Daiki which I learned is her childhood friend. She cleared that up when I accused Aomine of being friends with Momoi just because of her boobs. I salute Momoi for being able to live with him as a friend for almost -if not her entire life.

"Good for you." I said, not really bothered to sound the least bit interested. I could feel Momoi burning hole into my back at my indifference towards her answer before she let out an angry huff. "What about you?! You never answered me!" Momoi poked my side and I simply swatted her hand away. I was never really a ticklish person even when I was a baby as my dad told me.

"I don't know, nothing seems to catch my interest." I frowned as a random girl passed me a flyer for the Cooking Club. Do I cook? Yes. Do I like cooking? No. I only do it out of obligation. If I don't cook then who will? Dad doesn't know how to cook anything edible so it's up to me to make sure the Shirogane household doesn't die of starvation. My mom you say? She died of lung cancer when I was 14.

"How about you join basketball with Aomine-kun and me?" Momoi suggested and I blanched at the thought of spending more time with Aomine after class hours.

"I'd rather not."

"Well you have to choose something!" Momoi crossed her arms and I sighed.

"Stupid Too and their stupid rules." I mumbled begrudgingly under my breath.

* * *

><p>I, Shirogane Aoi, am in no possible way athletic whatsoever so I have <em>no <em>idea why out of all the damned clubs in this school, I chose the Track right, it's because I thought track was just running laps and how hard could that be, right? Well just so you know, which I'm sure you already do, I was wrong in so many levels.

How was I supposed to know that I had to jump hurdles and do the high jump and other activities that I'm sure are used as a form of torture in the deepest pits of hell.

"Oh my god." I gasped as I collapsed on the ground after running three laps. Yeah, I admit that I'm a little bit out of shape –okay make that a lot but with all the laps and jumps that I had been told to do, I'm surprised my legs didn't fall off and drop dead in the middle of the field. And to think that it was my first day in this god forsaken club.

I laid there under the burning sun, sweat rolling down my forehead when suddenly a shadow blocked the sunlight. I let out a sigh of pleasure as the sun was no longer glaring at me thanks to the unknown shadow but instead something started tickling my face.

"So how's first day of track?" Momoi's all-too-familiar voice teased me. I opened my eyes and instantly sneezed in Momoi's face. Don't put the blame on me, her hair kept on tickling my nose. I heard Momoi shriek and she stood up straight from her once bending position, roughly rubbing my germs off her face.

"Sorry Momoi, your hair was irritating my face." I rubbed my still itching nose and pushed myself up into a sitting position. "It's okay." Momoi said but she sounded slightly disgusted as she kept on furiously rubbing her face on her sleeves. Finally she sat beside me on the ground and said, "And didn't I tell you to call me Satsuki? It's only fair because I call you Aoi."

"Will do and about track; it's hell. Did you know how many laps they made me run? I swear the coach is trying to kill me." I accepted the water bottle that Mo-Satsuki offered with a short thanks. Satsuki giggled at me and I flicked her forehead, making the giggles stop abruptly. "What was that for?" Satsuki whined, rubbing her abused skull.

"For laughing at me. You're a bad friend Satsuki." I deadpanned, knowing that Satsuki is very sensitive to statements like such. I found that weird at first seeing as she had been friends with Aomine who insults people on a daily basis. After a while, I deduced that, thanks to her lack of friends, Satsuki is actually only sensitive towards statements and/or insults which revolves around being a bad or useless friend. Which is why she tends to hyperventilate when a person says that she is a bad friend. Though this is simply an assumption I made based on observation.

"I'm joking Satsuki, you're not a bad friend." I took a huge gulp from the bottle and I could _feel _Satsuki's relief from beside me. I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes and saw the corner of her lips slowly curling up into a smile. Not a normal smile but the kind which has a hidden meaning to it.

"You know Aoi, I don't understand why you joined this club in the first place when you're obviously not into sports or running particularly."

'_it's not just running.' _I wanted to tell her but decided against it and just shut up.

"If you were to join the basketball team…"

_Oh I see where this is going._ "No."

I cut her off abruptly and Satsuki instantly started complaining about not letting her finish. "I'm not going to joi-"

"If you were to join the basketball team, you won't have to do anything but still get extra-curricular marks." Satsuki quickly finished, this time she was the one cutting me off. I was about to say 'no' until I actually processed what she said into my brain.

_You won't have to do anything_

I was momentarily silenced and Momoi smirked, knowing she got me there. "Maybe pass some towels and water bottles around, but that's it." She's trying to make me join the basketball team by seducing the lazy beast inside of me. I bit on my lips as I silently battled with myself in my mind, weighing out the pros and cons of joining Satsuki and her evil basketball minions.

_Just join the basketball team, you basically don't have to do anything!_

Yes but then I'd have to deal with Satan's spawn for an extra two hours or so for almost every day a week.

_He would probably be too busy dunking balls into the hoop to annoy you._

His existence annoys me.

_Oh come on Aoi, you can just pretend he doesn't exist, for the sake of your poor legs, can't you?_

But I barely know anything about bask-

"Shirogane! Stop slacking off and get on with your-"

"I quit track!"

And that is how I became the assistant manager for the basketball team.


	4. Cheers To Getting Conned!

I own nothing except for my OC

**Chapter 4 : Cheers To Getting Conned!**

* * *

><p>I am a lazy person. I've always been lazy and I accept the fact that I'll probably just get lazier and fatter as I grow older. I even remember how I once got the nickname '<em>Slothgane Aoi' <em>during primary school because while everyone played out in the field, I spent my recess napping in class. Which made me question myself about why in the world did I join the track club in the first place? I should've joined cooking club. At least I would have been able to eat the things that I cook.

It's not something to be proud of but it is just in my nature to be lazy. That's probably why my dad thought it was necessary to buy a cake when I told him that I joined a club.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey dad, I joined a club." I nonchalantly announced as I nibbled on my rice during dinner. A few seconds of silence passed before dad suddenly choked and had a coughing fit.<em>

_I blinked a few times as he coughed and continuously pounded on his chest. After a while, a half-chewed broccoli came tumbling out of his mouth. I let out an amused grunt as I eyed the broccoli and then shifted my eyes to look at dad. He gasped and took a huge gulp of his water. Then he reached across the table to grab my hands, his eyes practically sparkling in joy and pride. He probably thought that his only daughter had a change of heart and is finally regretting her lazy and procrastinating ways. Yeah, that won't be happening anytime soon._

"_I'm so proud of you, what club did you join?"_

"_Basketball but I only joined because-"_

"_This calls for a celebration! My daughter is finally interested in basketball!"_

"_No dad, I only joined-"_

"_After so long, my prayers are finally getting answered."_

"_I'm not actually intereste-"_

"_I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Jesus."_

"_Since when did you believe in Jesus?"_

"_Ooh, I'll go and buy a cake right now!"_

"_You know what, forget it." I gave up trying to explain the real reason I joined the basketball club and watched as dad grabbed his wallet and jacket before sprinting out of the house. _He really needs to stop overworking his body. I swear he's going to drop dead one day.

"_But I guess cake _is _nice." I shrugged as I continued eating my dinner._

* * *

><p>Dad's reaction was a bit disturbing but I don't blame him; I've never done anything that takes a lot of effort unless it is absolutely necessary, like cooking and doing laundry at home. Deciding not to destroy my dad's fantasy of me finally being a diligent and hardworking person who is interested in basketball, I never told my dad that it was absolutely mandatory to join a club and that I was actually bribed to join the basketball club.<p>

"Aoi!" Satsuki shouted as soon as she spot me packing up my things after class ended for the day. I still never really understand why Satsuki find it absolutely necessary to shout my name whenever she sees me. _Must be a girl thing._ I mentally shrugged and grabbed my bag before walking towards Satsuki who stood by the classroom's door.

"Are you ready for your first day as assistant manager of the basketball club?" Satsuki locked our elbows together. "What am I supposed to be ready for?" I asked as Satsuki looked over my shoulder to peek into the class. She surveyed the class before murmuring 'Aomine-kun already left.' Then she shifted her attention to me and giggled slightly.

"I suppose there's really nothing you have to be ready for." I warily eyed Satsuki as I let her drag me to the gym, where all the basketball stuff happens. When we entered, there were around ten people in the gym. Some of them greeted Satsuki as we made our way towards to a dude who I assume is the coach, while others just ignored us.

"Coach!" Satsuki called, gaining the attention of a middle aged man with wavy black hair. Beside him stood another student, he had black hair and a pair of glasses placed on the bridge of his nose. Soon we stood exactly in front of the two men and I smirked slightly when I saw that I tower over the guy wearing glasses. Satsuki went on to introduce me to them and I found out that glasses guy is Imayoshi Shoichi, the captain. He grins as he introduced himself, his eyes not visible through the slits that they formed.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared at Imayoshi. Something about him unsettles me; I find his face to be unbelievably familiar. As I raked through my brain trying to figure out who he is, Satsuki gathers everyone up to officially declare me the assistant manager.

Soon everyone was gathered in front of us, wondering why they were suddenly called to assemble in the middle of training. I tried to spot the familiar mop of navy blue hair that will ruin my day in the small crowd but failed to do so. _He must be late. After all it's not like he has the word 'punctual' in his vocabulary. Well, no headaches for me then. _I rejoiced at the thought of not having to deal with the blue haired satan.

"Everyone, starting today Shirogane Aoi-san is going to be assistant manager to Momoi." Coach Harasawa said before turning to look at me, I stared straight back at him. Everyone was silent, waiting for the next order I suppose. I was still trying to figure out where I had seen Imayoshi before but coach Harasawa's stare was disturbing, it's like he's waiting for me to do something.

"It's rude to stare coach." I stated brusquely when coach Harasawa didn't stop staring at me. Silence follows after and I blinked a few times, still maintaining eye contact with the coach. He raised an eyebrow as if telling me to do something but I have no idea what. _This is starting to get really frustrating. _I mentally sighed and also raised an eyebrow at the coach as if asking 'what?'

He finally lets out an exasperated sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. I heard Satsuki giggle slightly at the coach's frustration from beside me.

"Shirogane-san, do you mind introducing yourself?" Coach asked and I finally realized that they(everyone) were waiting for _me _to introduce myself. "Oh. Hello, I'm Shirogane Aoi. You can call me Aoi if you want to." I waved slightly at the group of teenage boys. I could feel their eyes staring at me, judging.

Most of them seemed weirded out by my white hair and ridiculous height but I've been dealing with those kind of stares throughout the second and third year of middle school. So I'm practically immune to all the prying and curious stares of teenagers. If this were to happen when I was 12 years old then I would've probably ran away crying. But then again I wasn't freakishly tall and I absolutely did not have white hair back then.

_I wonder what they would happen if they know I've got not a single clue about how basketball works. _I hummed in amusement as I imagined their reactions.

"Alright, everyone back to practice." Imayoshi announce after a while and everyone immediately went back to their usual drill. I squint my eyes as I continued inspecting Imayoshi, knowing that I had indeed seen him somewhere before. It was just dangling on the tip of my tongue but it just won't roll off.

"For someone who said it was rude to stare, ya sure do stare a lot don'tcha?" Imayoshi drawled, teasing as he inclined his head to be able to look at me in the eye. Though his tone was light and sounded as if he was joking, I thought it sounded taunting almost threatening in a way.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to stare so long senpai." I said, finally averting my eyes from his face and try to locate Satsuki instead, she was talking with the coach while observing the others practice. It was when I walked pass Imayoshi when he said, "Do I know ya? Ya actually seem pretty familiar now that I think about it."

"I have no idea." I shrugged, giving up on trying to pinpoint where I had seen Imayoshi before. Deciding that if my brain wants to remember, it'll remember. I brushed past him and made my way towards a bench Satsuki was standing in front of. I sighed, lazily slouching on the bench and fishing out my phone. I started scrolling through my phone when suddenly a loud obnoxious voice shouted "Where's Aomine!? That bastard is ditching practice again?"

I shifted my eyes towards the blonde guy who kept on yelling insults about Aomine and clicked my tongue in annoyance. It's not that I don't agree with him, Aomine is indeed a bastard and all the other things he mentioned but, "Is it really necessary to scream?" I murmured to myself and was about to turn back to my phone when I heard Satsuki sigh.

"What?" I asked, my eyes once again glued onto my phone screen as Satsuki turned to me, hands on her hips. "I need you to do something." She said and I had to raise my head to look at her since she was standing.

"Isn't it a little early to be passing around towels and water?" I cocked an eyebrow and peeked behind Satsuki to glance at the group of teenage boys playing ball. "Not that. I need you to go and fetch Aomine-kun."

I glanced back up at Satsuki with an are-you-kidding-me face but she simply smiles before pulling me off of the bench. "He's usually on the rooftop taking a nap." Satsuki said as she pushed me towards the door of the gym. She didn't even give me any chance to refuse as she opened the door and shoved me out.

"Well I'm counting on you to bring him to practice Aoi." Satsuki said with a sparkling smile before slamming the door in my face. I blinked a few times as I stared at the closed door before letting out an annoyed sigh. "So much for not having to do anything." I muttered grimly.

"I can just walk around for a few minute and then come back. I doubt that he will follow me back to practice anyway." I shrugged and began to wander around when my phone suddenly rang. The caller ID showed Satsuki and I frowned before answering.

"Yes?"

"Stop wandering around and go to the rooftop now Aoi." Her calm voice came from the other line and my eyes widened in shock. I spun around to see if anyone was following me but there was no one besides me in the empty hallway.

"How did you know?" I automatically raised an eyebrow out of habit even though she couldn't see me. I kept on looking over my shoulder to make sure there is no shady person lurking in the corners. "I have my ways. Now go to the rooftop and drag Aomine-kun to practice or else." There was a hidden threat underneath Satsuki's sickeningly sweet tone and I felt a shiver running down my spine at her unheard threat.

"H-hai." I stammered and immediately hung up before tucking my phone in my skirt pocket.

_Teenage girls can be so damn scary sometimes._

* * *

><p>"So *pant* tired. *pant*" I gasped as I finally reached the rooftop in a completely disheveled state and out of breath. A pleased sigh escaped from my lips as I enjoyed the cool breeze that the rooftop offered. What in the world was I thinking when I decided to climb up all those stairs to the roof?<p>

_Oh right, I was supposed to drag Aomine to practice._

"My legs hurt. Why won't the school build an elevator? Stairs are so inconvenient." I groaned and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. I was enjoying the breeze when my eyes start to get droopy and it took everything in me to not doze off.

_Let's just rest for a while. I'll deal with the prat later. A short nap won't hurt. I at least deserve that after getting conned into thinking I don't have to do anything. _

I assured myself that a short nap wouldn't hurt anybody and slowly fell into a light slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank everyone for all the favorites and follows, I really appreciate it <strong>

**And a special thanks to ****CoolCat0720**** who had reviewed on every chapter so far.**


End file.
